Pyrael (Band)
thumb|right|276 px|Teaser zum Album "Insanity" von Pyrael thumb|Leadsinger "Steve Schwarz" Plays Guitar, Digital Synth, Saxophon and Produces Pyrael ist eine Gothic, Metal und Hardrock Band aus New York. Die Band besteht seit Anfang der 2000er Jahre und wurde von Steve Schwarz und Stephen Baldassarre gegründet. Einflüsse der Band sind diverse Metalbands wie zum Beispiel Black Sabbath, Dio, Metallica, Judas Priest, James Gang aber auch Elektronische Bands wie zum beispiel Depeche Mode. Die Band arbeitet zurzeit an ihrem Debütalbum, welches aller Vorraussicht nach im Oktober 2013 von dem deutschen Independent-Label NRT-Records Veröffentlicht wird Die Gründungsphase Gegründet wurde die Band von Steve Schwarz Anfang der Jahrtausendwende in Oneotona New York. Nach Diversen Besatzungswechseln, fand die Band schließlich mit Stephen Baldassarre einen Schlagzeuger und man probte und spielte zuviert in diversen Clubs und erlangte so schnell Bekanntheit in New York und der Umbeung. Im Jahre 2008, haben die Jungs schließlich ihr erstes Demotape veröffentlicht. Es stieß bei Fans und Kritikern auf sehr positive Resonanz. Ein Magazin, bezeichnete die Musik von Pyrael als ,,Synth-Laden-Goth-Metal" Doch bereits nach dieser Zeit, stellen Steve Schwarz und Stephen Baldassarre fest, dass keiner der anderen Musiker so wirklich Engagement zeigen wollte und so entschloss man sich, diese Mitmusiker zu Feuern. Da Steve Schwarz, neben dem Gesang, der Leadgitarre auch noch andere thumb|176px|Drummer, Bassist, Synthesizer (Analog) Stephen BaldassarreInstrumente wie das Klavier, Saxophon beherrscht und Stephen Baldassarre ebenfalls manigfaltig, musikalisch befähigt ist, da er Neben dem Schlagzeug auch das Klavier und den Bass spielen kann, entschloss man sich Pyrael fortan nur noch als 2-Mann Band mit Gastmusikern für Live Auftritte zu behandeln. Das Debütalbum "Insanity" Die Arbeiten zum Debütalbum Insanity, begannen bereits im Sommer 2012. Es wurde von Steve Schwarz und Stephen Baldassarre, im alleingang Komponiert, Konzipiert und geschrieben. Als Produzent verpflichteten sie den Mittlerweile leider verstorbenen Produzent Frank Fischer, Welcher die Aufnahmen mit der Band Ende Februar 2013 entgültig abgeschlossen hatte. Produzent Frank Fischer verstarb Im März 2013, nach langer Krankheit. Und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Steve und Stephen die Masterbänder für das Album ausgehändigt bekamen, was schließlich im August 2013 geschah. Derzeit wird das Album von den Originalbändern gemastered und wird entgültig am 31. Oktober 2013 in den USA, und in Deutschland, ebenfalls am 31. Oktober 2013 über das junge, badische thumb|Produzent Frank Fischer ✝ März 2013 - hat kurz vor seinem tragischen Tod, Das Album "Insanity" von Pyrael fertiggestelltIndependent-Label NRT-Records veröffentlicht. Der Deal mit NRT-Records Franky Demon, Welcher bei NRT-Records unter Vertrag ist, wird in Amerika von Sota Sinner gemanaged. Sota, ist auch Manager der Band Pyrael und vermittelte Steve Schwarz zu Franky Demon, um einen Song auf seinem kommenden Debütalbum zu Singen, sowie die Gitarre beizusteuern. Als Franky Demon von Philipp Gottfried dem Inhaber des Labels, mit dem Franky mittlerweile sehr Eng befreundet ist, und von seinem Deal bei NRT-Records erzählte, waren Schwarz und Baldassarre begeiestert und sendeten Gottfried ein Demotape zu. Dieser fand sofort gefallen an den Goth-Rockern und nahm sie unter Vertrag. Ihr Debütalbum Insanity, wird am 31. Oktober über NRT-Records veröffentlicht. Weitere Informationen Steve Schwarz spielte zuvor in den Bands witches brew; just plain crazy; Dead On Arrival; Zombie Monkeys undthumb|Das Cover zum kommenden Debütalbum "Insanity" wurde von Bands wie zum Künstlern: Black Sabbath, James Gang, King Crimson, Outlaws, Blue Oyster Cult, Depesche Mode, deep purple, moody Blues, zeppelin, uriah heep, doors, dokken,mussorgsky, bach, beethoven, uns andres segovia beeinflusst. Stephen Baldassarre, hat zuvor bei The Fabulous Chancellors, Steve the Pocket Burner, Bentley's Golden Clam Machine, Norman Waiting (motion picture sound track), The Three, Stone Donut, Psychedelic Headcheese, The Burn Barrel Boys, und Baldassarre & Costello. gespielt und wurde von den Künstlern: Mussorgsky, Dave Brubeck Quartet, Walter/Wendy Carlos, Vangelis und Rush. beeinflusst. Bildergallerie 1325599208 Py1.jpg|'Steve Schwarz' - Leadsinger, Guitar, Synths 1330809285_Stephen.jpg|Stephen Baldassarre 485839 10150822515257480 1916109395 n.jpg|'Stephen Baldassarre' - Drums, Synths (Analog), Bass 1082221_617744004932734_909961363_n.jpg|'Stephen Baldassarre' on his Drum-Kit Steve Schwarz.jpg|'Steve Schwarz' Leadsinger, Guitars & Synth-Man of Pyrael 1208628_617744038266064_196363206_n.jpg|Recording Session for Backing Vocals by Stephen Baldassarre Insanity - Cover .jpg|Cover des Kommenden Debütalbums "Insanity" 1330809715 Frank Fisher.jpg|Produzent "Frank Fischer" ✝ Eric.jpg|'Eric Botekoe' Im Duett mit Steve Schwarz, auf einem Song, der sich auf dem Debütalbum "Insanity" befindet Ohne Titel.jpg|Das Logo der Band "Pyrael" Weblinks Offizielle Künstlerseite des Labels NRT-Records Offizielle Facebook-Seite der Band Offizielle Reverbnation-Seite der Band Twitter Profil der Band Pyrael Kategorie:Metal Kategorie:Gothic Kategorie:Hard-Rock Kategorie:New York Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:NRT-Records